La promesse
by Supersalee
Summary: Le docteur lui a promit qu'il reviendrait quand le moment serait venu. Le moment est arrivé, elle le sait. Bientôt, elle connaîtra la redoutable raison de son existence...
1. Alerte Bleue

**L'histoire se situe après la fanfic « Élémentaire mon cher docteur ». Elle fait suite à la révélation du dernier chapitre sur la vraie nature de Joe. Dans la série, elle arrive à la fin de la sixième saison, alors que le docteur est seul et sans compagnons.**

Le réveille sonna à 6h30. Dehors, il faisait encore sombre, mais le soleil commençait déjà à se lever. Josianne Tessier se réveilla et sortie lourdement de son lit. Comme à tous les matins depuis des mois, elle se demanda comment avait-on été jusqu'à la programmer pour dormir, rêver, avoir sommeil, manquer de sommeil, avoir de la difficulté à fermer l'œil, tomber comme une souche après une grosse journée, se réveiller dans la nuit avec de la difficulté à se rendormir : enfin tous les états normaux des humains face au sommeil. Car Joe n'était pas humaine, elle était un robot construit pour ressembler à un être humain.

Elle le savait depuis que le docteur le lui avait annoncé quelques mois auparavant. Elle avait eut de la difficulté à y croire, mais bien vite, elle avait remarqué que cela pouvait expliquer ses petites extravagances. Elle n'était jamais malade, et ne se blessait jamais sérieusement, malgré des incidents qui auraient dû être plus douloureux. Elle avait pourtant des souvenirs de ses maladies d'enfances et d'un bras cassé en tombant de vélo, mais elle le savait maintenant, son enfance n'avait jamais eut lieu, ce n'était que des souvenirs implantés dans sa mémoire.

Toute sa vie n'était qu'une façade, qu'une invention et le principal responsable était la personne pour qui elle avait eut le plus d'admiration : son patron. Mais, peut-être avait-elle été programmée pour l'admirer, en esclave docile. L'esclavage était terminé, le docteur l'avait libérée de son emprise et elle ne pouvait que détester l'auteur de toutes ces manigances.

Cependant, comme il ne devait se douter de rien, elle devait agir comme si rien n'avait changé, mais le jour viendrait où elle pourrait le confronter et connaître toute la vérité. Le docteur le lui avait été promis, elle avait été créée pour une raison et quand ce moment viendrait, le Seigneur du temps reviendrait. Il avait installé, dans sa tête, une balise qui l'avertirait où qu'il soit et il lui avait promis son secours.

En attendant, une autre journée de travail l'attendait : une journée de mensonges où elle ferait semblant d'être humaine, où elle saluerait son patron en souriant, en bon mentor qu'il était sensé être. Elle irait sur des scènes de crime ou alors elle interrogerait des suspects, sans penser au moment où cette mascarade prendrait fin. Elle redoutait ce moment, mais l'espérait aussi : elle en avait assez de cette vie de mensonges.

Comme à tous les jours, elle sortit de chez elle, prit son vélo et s'engagea dans la rue. Elle tourna le coin de la rue et failli foncer sur un piéton qui se tenait bêtement là à la fixer. Elle l'évita à la dernière minute.

Ce n'était pas un piéton ordinaire. Il semblait ne pas être vraiment là, il marchait dans la rue alors que les voitures le traversaient sans le blesser. Personne, sauf Joe, ne l'avait remarqué. Il portait un survêtement bleu qui lui couvrait entièrement le corps, même le visage, comme un habit de plongeur sans masque ni trou pour les yeux. Une étrange lueur émanait de tout son être, mais alors qu'il traversait la rue. Elle remarqua alors qu'il y en avait un autre plus loin, puis, en tournait la rue, elle en vit trois. Et tout le long de son parcours, elle remarqua ces étranges inconnus.

Elle fut prise alors d'un besoin très fort d'aller tout dire à Forget. Elle devait le lui dire, c'était d'une importance capitale. Elle comprit alors qu'elle y était. Le moment était arrivé où elle connaîtrait le but de son existence.

Elle avait été programmée pour avertir son mentor de l'arrivé de ces étranges personnes. Elle avait aussi reçu la faculté de les voir. Ce don de vision, que le docteur avait très tôt remarqué, était sûrement une sonde très sophistiquée qui détectait toutes anomalies.

Comme le docteur avait désactivé le système de contrôle de Forget, elle ne se sentait pas obligé de l'avertir, mais en attendant l'arrivé du docteur, elle jugea que sa meilleure option était de jouer le jeu.

Elle fonça donc dans le bureau de son patron dès qu'elle arriva au poste de police.

11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11

Le docteur s'était installé sous sa console pour en tripoter les fils. Comme un peintre devant son chef d'œuvre, il travaillait minutieusement, entièrement absorbé par les mélanges de couleurs, le fil bleu avec le rouge, le fil vert avec le jaune… ou plutôt le violet… et pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais de fil rose?

Comme il réfléchissait aux améliorations qu'il souhaitait apporter au Tardis, une alarme retentit. Le docteur se redressa.

- Une alarme! Il n'y a que quatre choses qui peuvent déclencher une alarme dans le Tardis, se dit-il.

- D'ailleurs, il n'y a jamais eut d'alarme avant, reprocha-t-il au Tardis.

Première possibilité : si un trou noir entre en collision avec un vortex temporel. Ce genre de chose était virtuellement impossible, mais les conséquences seraient catastrophiques pour tout voyageur du temps, il préférait en être averti. Il vérifia rapidement son scanneur : rien de tel ne s'était produit.

Deuxième possibilité : le Tardis avait atterri dans un des rares lieux où l'environnement était assez chaud et corrosif pour l'endommager. Cependant, le Tardis était toujours en vol, ce n'était donc pas cette alarme qui sonnait.

Troisième possibilité : il dormait et le seigneur des rêves était revenu le tourmenter (ref. saison 5, Le seigneur des rêves). Le docteur avait programmé le Tardis pour le réveiller de la façon la plus bruyante possible si cela se produisait. Mais, il ne dormait pas quand l'alarme s'était déclenchée.

Quatrième possibilité : la boulangerie qui faisait les meilleures brioches de Londres venait de fermer ses portes. Si cela arrivait, il s'y rendrait à toute vitesse pour en déguster un dernier. Bien sur, il pourrait toujours y aller aux époques où elle était encore ouverte, mais il y était allé si souvent qu'il craignait de croiser la propre ligne du temps.

Il réalisa qu'il avait omit une cinquième possibilité. Il avait récemment placé une balise transtemporelle dans la tête d'une charmante inspectrice robotisée du nom de Joe Tessier et il avait programmé une nouvelle alarme pour le jour où elle aurait besoin de son aide. Il vérifia son moniteur. La balise avait effectivement été activée. Joe II avait besoin de lui


	2. Protocole 23

Quand Joe eut rapporté ce qu'elle avait vu à son patron, celui-ci resta très calme. Il ne parut ni surpris, ni septique. Il se leva et regarda un moment à la fenêtre tout en réfléchissant.

- Je savais que ce moment viendrait, dit-il.

- Quel moment, demanda la policière?

- Robot, reprit-il durement, active le protocole 23.

Rien ne se produit. Le docteur avait désactivé le contrôle de Forget sur elle. Il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit. Cependant, elle voulait continuer de jouer le jeu en attendant l'arrivée du Seigneur du temps, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était le protocole 23. Alors, elle improvisa.

- Protocole 23 activé, dit-elle sur un ton monocorde.

Forget retourna son attention vers la fenêtre et se mit à parler tout seul. Joe l'écouta sans bouger.

- Cela fait quinze ans que je les attends. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si long. Maintenant, enfin, les choses vont changer. J'en avais assez de jouer le rôle de l'humain modèle… Bon, voilà que je parle tout seul devant un robot dont la personnalité est en veilleuse. Il est temps d'agir. Robot, tu vas te rendre chez moi, au sous-sol, et activer l'appareil que tu y trouveras. Ensuite, revient ici et désactive le protocole 23.

Joe ne savait s'il elle devait répondre quelque chose, mais selon ce qu'elle venait de comprendre, le protocole 23 était sensé la mettre littéralement en veilleuse pendant que la machine obéirait. Elle décida donc de ne rien répondre et de quitter le bureau pour faire mine d'obéir à son patron. Elle ignora même les collègues qui la saluèrent au passage.

Elle se rendit au stationnement souterrain, là où elle laissait généralement sa voiture qu'elle utilisait surtout pour le travail. Elle monta dans sa voiture, démarra et quitta le stationnement en direction de la maison de Forget, du moins, tant qu'elle fut à portée de son regard.

Quand, elle fut suffisamment éloignée, elle changea de direction et fonça vers le parc Lafontaine où le docteur avait l'habitude de poser le Tardis. Il fallait qu'elle le voie avant d'aller chez son patron. Lui seule pouvait découvrir ce que faisait la machine de Forget. Elle n'activerait pas cet engin à l'aveuglette.

Elle déboucha sur l'entrée du parc, se stationna et chercha la boîte bleue. Elle fit le tour du parc à la course, reprit son souffle et couru encore, sans trouver la moindre cabine de police londonienne : aucune trace du docteur. Il avait pourtant promis.

11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11

Le docteur se battait avec les commandes du Tardis. Pour une raison étrange, il avait de la difficulté à atterrir à Montréal en 2019. Il avait beau essayer, le vaisseau semblait être repoussé à chaque tentative. Il avait pourtant promis à Joe. Et puisqu'il avait promis, il n'avait pas le choix.

- Allez, ma belle, tu peux le faire, murmurait-il pour encourager son vaisseau. Je ne peux pas laisser Joe se débrouiller avec Forget, j'ai promis.

Sous ses encouragements le Tardis redoubla d'effort pour atteindre le parc Lafontaine. Il se posa enfin près du petit lac et de la piste cyclable. Lorsque le docteur sortit du Tardis, il remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Il y avait des gens bizarres autour de lui : des gens sans visage, vêtus de bleus et entouré d'une lumière spectrale. En fait, il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Il remarqua alors que la ville était différente, elle était silencieuse et sombre. Il n'y avait aucun bruit d'aucune sorte, pas de moteur de voiture, pas même de vents. Était-il arrivé trop tard?

11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11

Joe avait dû se faire une raison, le docteur n'était pas là. Avait-il manqué à sa promesse où était-il simplement retenu? Elle ignorait tout de ce qui la menaçait, mais plus elle se dirigeait dans la ville et plus ces étranges individus étaient nombreux. Ce qui se passait ne concernait pas qu'elle. Elle devait agir. Sa première option était d'aller au sous-sol chez son patron pour examiner la fameuse machine. La mettre en marche n'était pas encore dans ses plans, mais peut-être trouverait-elle, chez Forget, des indices sur son utilité.

Elle retourna donc, à regret, dans sa voiture et jeta un dernier regard en arrière dans l'espoir de voir apparaître la cabine bleue : toujours rien. Elle embraya et appuya sur la pédale d'accélération.


	3. La machine

Le docteur retourna dans le Tardis, il ouvrit une malle, en sortit quelques objets, puis, exhiba ce qui ressemblait à une lampe de poche couverte de boutons multicolores. Il appuya sur certains de ces boutons et la lampe se mit à frémir.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, maugréa-t-il. Je suis en phase comme ces gens dehors; ce monde en sommeil n'est pas la réalité. Il n'y a qu'une façon de sortir d'ici : trouver une fenêtre.

Il retourna vers la console du Tardis et y connecta l'étrange objet. La console se mise à vibrer. Il fit pivoter l'écran et examina les données qui y apparaissaient.

- Ça y est, s'exclama-t-il, j'ai les coordonnées! Il y a une rupture de la réalité à cet endroit, si je pousse les émissions de particules Uon, je devrais pouvoir m'y glisser. Joe II, tenez le coup. J'arrive!

Il entra les coordonnées et la console s'activa.

11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11

Devant l'étrange appareil qui occupait presque tout le sous-sol, Joe resta sans voix. C'était un appareil hexagonal qui touchait au plafond et qui occupait une bonne partie de la vaste salle aménagée pour recevoir cette machine titanesque. Elle était toute blanche et une étrange lumière bleue en émanait. Quand on la regardait, on avait l'étrange impression qu'elle n'était pas vraiment là et cette impression demeurait même si on y touchait. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun bouton, aucun levier, aucune manivelle. Comment Forget espérait-il qu'elle mette en marche cette machine? Sûrement qu'une partie d'elle savait l'utiliser. Elle se demanda si elle n'était pas un robot aux personnalités multiples.

Il y avait un placard au fond de la pièce, elle entreprit de le fouiller dans l'espoir de trouver plus d'informations sur le sujet. Il était rempli de vieilles boites de cartons. Elle ouvrit la première pour y trouver une collection de vieux journaux datant d'une dizaine d'année. Elle soupira et ouvrit une autre boîte, pour y trouver, cette fois des livres d'histoire et de géographie. Elle savait depuis longtemps que Forget se passionnait pour les deux sujets. Elle allait fermer la boîte, quand elle y vit un livre différent des autres. La couverture noire reluisait drôlement. Le titre en blanc se découpait sur la page, mais ce titre était écrit dans une langue bizarre. Les caractères ressemblaient à des triangles superposés et des petits traits. Peut-être était-ce le langage de la planète d'origine de Forget. Elle prit le livre et l'ouvrit : le texte était écrit dans ce langage étrange. Il y avait des images de ce qui ressemblait à des circuits électroniques; c'était sans doute le mode d'emploi de la machine.

Pour déchiffrer ça, il lui faudrait un linguiste ou un mathématicien, sinon le docteur. Où était ce damné Seigneur du temps quand on avait besoin de lui?

Elle entendit soudain un petit bruit qui s'amplifia légèrement. Elle se demanda si la machine n'était pas en train de s'activer quand elle réalisa que c'était le bruit du Tardis qui atterrissait. Elle sentit comme un frémissement, puis un picotement, elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait au seul emplacement où il y avait assez de place pour le Tardis. Elle se jeta par terre et roula sur le plancher, juste à temps. La cabine bleue se matérialisa devant elle.

La sortie précipitée du docteur ne se fit pas attendre. Il remarqua Josianne toujours affalée sur le sol.

- Joe II, mais pourquoi donc êtes-vous étendue par terre?

- D'ici, j'avais une vue imprenable de votre atterrissage, ironisa-t-elle en se relevant. Et vous que faites-vous ici? Je croyais que vous atterririez au parc Lafontaine.

- C'est cet objet, dit-il en désignant la machine. Il créé une fissure dans la réalité et ce n'est que par là que j'ai pu arriver ici. Il se passe des choses très étranges ici.

- Il se passe toujours des choses étranges quand vous êtes dans les environs et vous en êtes étonnés!

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Il y a quelque chose de réellement étrange. Une réalité semble vouloir entrer en collision avec cette réalité et il y a plein de gens coincés dans un passage entre les deux mondes.

- Ça expliquerait les drôles d'individus que j'ai croisés toute la journée. Je vous signale que je suis la seule à les voir.

- Oui, vous êtes une mécanique fantastique, mais nous en reparlerons plus tard. Qu'avez-vous dans la main?

Joe lui tendit le livre aux étranges caractères.

- Je crois que c'est le mode d'emploi de cette machine. Tenez! Vous y comprendrez peut-être quelque chose.

Il prit le livre, le feuilleta rapidement en souriant et en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

- Quoi, demanda la policière?

- C'est bien un mode d'emploi, mais pas pour la machine. C'est le vôtre.

Elle arracha le livre des mains du Seigneur du temps et se mit à le feuilleter nerveusement avant de le lui remettre avec un geste brusque.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de cette histoire, ronchonna-t-elle! Ne pourriez-vous pas m'amener rencontrer la fée bleue avec votre Tardis pour qu'on règle tout ça?

- Pour ça il faudrait que les fées existent… En fait, elles existent. C'est vrai, elle vienne de la planète Féria, un endroit fantastique dont la végétation est composée principalement de champignons de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les tailles… Ha oui! C'est vrai! Je regrette, mais aucune d'elle n'aurait le pouvoir de changer un pantin de bois en vrai petit garçon. Cette partie n'est qu'un conte. Et ne me demandez pas d'aller voir le docteur Franskenstein, je me suis brouillé avec lui.

- Dommage, parce que j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir accepter ce que je suis, mais je ne pourrai jamais trouver de psy qui à qui je pourrais confier que je suis un robot.

- Où est Susan Calvin quand on en a besoin, conclut le docteur.


	4. Deux mondes

Forget regardait sa montre à tous les deux minutes. Que faisait donc ce robot? Il y a longtemps qu'elle aurait dû revenir. Il regarda à nouveau sa montre. Quelque chose clochait. Quand Joe était sur le protocole 23, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Elle aurait déjà du mettre en marche la machine. Il se passait quelque chose et il n'aimait pas ça. Soit qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, soit que ce docteur était encore revenu. Et cette fois, ce voyageur du temps n'était pas le bienvenu. Il risquait de tout faire rater.

Forget regarda à nouveau sa montre. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'elle était partit. Il devait aller voir.

11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11

Après que Josianne eut résumé la situation au docteur, celui-ci avait alors pointé son tournevis sonique vers l'étrange appareil qu'il avait étudié sous toutes ses coutures.

- Cet objet était à l'origine un vaisseau, mais pas tout à fait. Ça ressemble au vaisseau que les Daleks avaient fabriqué pour traverser le Void entre deux mondes parallèles, mais ce n'est pas ça.

- Vous avez parlé d'une autre réalité. Est-ce comme un monde parallèle : un monde qui est identique à celui-ci avec les mêmes personnes, mais avec des petites différences?

- Non, pas du tout. Je suis déjà allé dans un monde parallèle, le monde de Pete. C'était un endroit génial avec des dirigeables pleins le ciel, mais les Cybermen ont débarqué et ont tout gâché. Ici, il ne s'agit pas de ça. L'univers est parfois drôlement fait et ses autres possibilités s'étendent dans toutes les dimensions. Il y a les mondes parallèles que nous venons d'évoquer, mais ici il est question d'une réalité alternative. C'est, en fait, un tout autre univers où tout est différent, même les lois de la physique. Il n'y a pas de void entre nous et cette réalité, contrairement aux mondes parallèles. En fait, il n'y a rien, aucune façon connue de le traverser. Même les seigneurs du temps dans leur apogée ne s'y sont jamais risqués.

- Alors qu'elle est la fonction de cette machine?

- Pour l'instant, elle est dormante. Sa seule présence semble attirer à elle l'autre réalité. Si elle est activée, l'effet sera amplifié et la fissure par laquelle j'ai fait passer le Tardis s'ouvrira toute grande et une partie de l'autre réalité s'engouffrera ici.

- Bon sang! Une chance que le protocole 23 n'a pas été activé, j'aurais fait fonctionner cette machine infernale.

- Que fait exactement ce protocole, se demanda le docteur en consultant le monde d'emploi? Ha voilà! La personnalité du robot tombe en sommeil et robot fonctionne comme un robot de niveau 1, c'est à dire une machine sans personnalité. S'il y a des informations que le propriétaire du robot veut conserver et cacher à l'insu même du robot, elles pourraient être cachées dans sa mémoire et utilisées uniquement quand il est en protocole 23.

- Donc, une partie de moi sait comment activer la machine. Y a-t-il un moyen d'y accéder tout en restant moi-même?

Le docteur se mit à tourner les pages du petit livre à toute vitesse.

- Oui, voilà! Activation de mémoire cachée. Faites exactement ce que je vais vous dire. Regardez en haut, puis en bas.

Elle obéit.

- Prononcez les mots suivants : planète, pierres, poisson-chat, marine, versatile, votre nom, protocole 23.

- Planète, pierres, poisson-chat, marine, versatile, Josianne Tessier, protocole 23. Je me sens ridicule, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle écarquilla tout-à-coup les yeux.

- Je le sais maintenant! C'est bizarre. C'est comme si j'avais toujours su.

- Alors?

- Je suis l'interrupteur. Il est en moi. Je n'ai qu'à toucher la machine et le contact se fait : l'appareil se met en marche. Vaut mieux que je ne l'approche pas, ajouta-t-elle en se reculant.

- En fait, j'allais vous inviter à activer la machine.

- Vous êtes sérieux! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

- Nous n'avons que deux options. La présence de la machine créée cette fissure dans la réalité. La fissure va continuer de s'agrandir et l'autre réalité de s'approcher. Quand la pression sera trop grande, tout va éclater avec de sérieux dommages pour les deux mondes. Parfois quand quelqu'un cherche à défoncer votre porte, vaut mieux lui ouvrir si on veut préserver la porte. Donc, si nous activons la machine, l'entrée de cette réalité dans la nôtre se fera en douceur.

- Et ensuite?

- Je l'ignore, ça n'est jamais arrivé auparavant. Mais c'est certainement la moins pire des deux solutions.

Joe soupira et s'approcha de la machine.

- Vous êtes mieux de reculer. Si Forget m'a fait construire pour démarrer ce truc, c'est parce que le contact avec la machine peut être dangereux pour les êtres vivants.

- Je suis d'accord, depuis le temps qu'elle est là avec la fissure, elle a emmagasinée une forme de radio-activité trans-dimentionnelle et…

- Docteur, je le sais, j'ai maintenant accès à tout ça.

- Ho! Alors, allez-y.

Joe prit une grande inspiration, tout en se demandant si c'était une imitation de respiration où si elle avait vraiment besoin de respirer. Elle décida de remettre ce questionnement à plus tard. Elle tendit la main et toucha la machine.

11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11

Forget stationna sa voiture devant sa maison. Il remarqua la voiture de Josianne, stationnée dans la rue. Si elle était là, qu'attendait-elle pour activer la machine? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il pressa le pas.

Tout à coup, tout changea. Une lumière bleue l'aveugla momentanément et, devant lui, apparut une personne, vêtue de la combinaison bleue de traversée. Elle retira son masque.

- Youm, c'est bien toi, dit la jeune femme au teint violet et aux yeux étrangement bleus.

- Ady! S'exclama-t-il! Joe a réussit!

- Qui est Joe?

- C'est mon robot. Je dois absolument la féliciter! Rassemble les autres. Nous avons réussi le passage, mais le plus difficile reste à faire.

Il entra précipitamment dans la maison.

11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11

Au premier abord, rien ne sembla se produire quand Joe toucha la machine. Puis, il y eut une lumière bleue qui émana de l'objet et cette lumière se propagea dans toute la pièce avant de disparaître. Joe recula puis se tourna vers le docteur.

- Alors?

Il prit son tournevis sonique et sonda les environs.

- La fissure est maintenant toute grande ouverte. Les deux réalités sont imbriquées l'une dans l'autre.

- Quelle est l'étape suivante?

Le docteur pointa la machine.

- Cette machine est un vaisseau. Il faut trouver un moyen d'entrer à l'intérieur pour étudier son fonctionnement.

À ce moment, ils entendirent le bruit de la porte d'entrée et la voix de Forget retentit.

- Joe! Venez ici!

Pendant un moment, le docteur et Joe demeurèrent interdit. Le Galifréyen mit son doigt devant sa bouche pour indiquer à Joe de garder le silence.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas au-dessus de leur tête qui se dirigeaient vers l'escalier de la cave. Le docteur pointa le Tardis du doigt et les deux s'y engouffrèrent en silence. La cabine se volatilisa au moment où Forget mettait le pied dans l'escalier.


	5. Myo et les Sans Idées

Dans le Tardis, le docteur tournait au tour de la console en protestant.

- Non! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça!

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Nous avons décollé, répondit le docteur toujours aussi énervé!

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous décollez. Où est le problème?

- Avec deux réalités qui viennent d'entrer en collision, la dernière chose à faire, c'était d'ouvrir un vortex temporel et de filer. Je voulais rendre le Taris invisible, c'est tout. Mais, quelque chose l'a fait décoller. Nous sommes happés par l'autre réalité.

- Happés? Vous voulez dire que nous allons dans une autre réalité.

- Exactement! Et je ne peux rien y faire.

- Non, il ne faut pas, s'écria Joe! Sans moi, nous ne pourrons jamais refermer la fissure.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je l'ignore. Ça fait parti de la mémoire que vous avez débloquée. Je suis la clé, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment. Cette partie-là, Forget l'a gardée pour lui. Il faut que je sois de l'autre côté.

- Calmez-vous. Si cette machine existe dans notre réalité, il en existe probablement un équivalent de l'autre côté, comme deux aimants, elles s'attirent et c'est ce qui a rendu cette collision possible. Si vous êtes la clé d'un côté, vous pouvez sûrement le faire de l'autre côté.

- Mais j'ignore comment!

- Nous trouverons. Après tout, n'oubliez pas que je suis là et que je suis génial.

- Ça, c'est le genre de chose qui est virtuellement impossible d'oublier.

Les secousses cessèrent soudain. Le docteur jeta un coup d'œil à sa console.

- Nous avons atterri.

Tous deux regardèrent la porte : qu'allaient-ils découvrir de l'autre côté?

11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11

Myo examina la machine. Elle occupait les catacombes, aménagée dans le manoir dont elle avait la charge. Elle avait été installée là par l'ancien maître des lieux : le protecteur Youm. Elle en ignorait l'utilisation. Le protecteur était parti depuis longtemps et la machine émettait toujours cette même vibration. Myo était la domestique du protecteur. Elle s'occupait déjà de son manoir alors qu'il venait d'hériter de sa charge. Elle s'en occupait quand était arrivée la révolution des pensées, puis, quand les Sans-idées avaient pris le pouvoir et elle s'en occupait toujours, même si Youm avait disparu.

Il lui avait donné des ordres très stricts sur la machine. Elle ne devait jamais être manipulée de quelque façon que ce soit. Elle ne devant jamais être déplacée ou ouverte. Myo était sa gardienne et elle la protégerait contre tous ceux qui oseraient l'approcher.

À ce moment, elle entendit un bruit. Dans l'immense pièce souterraine, une boîte bleue se matérialisa vis-à-vis le haut plafond et fut projeté violemment au sol, près d'une colonne.

Myo dégaina son sabre et s'avança prudemment vers l'objet. Elle contourna la boîte et l'examinant sur toutes ses coutures. Rassurée par son aspect inerte, elle s'appuya sur la porte et tomba à la renverse quand celle-ci s'ouvrit.

11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11

Le docteur ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour laisser tomber une extraterrestre au teint violet. Ses cheveux étaient blancs et fins comme de la soie. Elle portant un vêtement qui ressemblait à une tunique du moyen âge avec une ceinture épaisse et un fourreau. Cette dernière laissa tomber son katana que Joe s'empressa de ramasser.

La jeune femme se releva. Elle remarqua d'abord les deux inconnus qui la fixaient. Puis, elle réalisa que l'un d'eux tenait son arme. Remarquant la taille intérieur du Tardis, elle s'empressa de sortir, suivie de la policière et du docteur qui referma la porte.

- Vous vous êtes introduits dans le manoir du Protecteur Youm. Je suis sa Myo, sa servante. Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous?

Joe remarqua qu'il y avait parfois de la vapeur près de la tête de Myo. Elle plissa les yeux, ce devait-être son imagination.

- Je suis le docteur, et voilà Joe II. Nous sommes désolés de l'intrusion. Nous sommes à la recherche d'une machine étrange. Ça vous dit peut-être quelque chose. C'est un objet énorme et blanc, sans bouton apparent. Il est possible que ça produise une vibration… un peu comme ce que nous entendons présentement.

Il fit volte face et aperçu la réplique exacte de ce qu'il avait aperçu dans le sous-sol de Forget. Il semblait que la même vapeur aperçue autour de Myo auréolait la tête du docteur.

- Trouvé, s'écria-t-il! Merci Myo, ajouta-t-il en serrant la main de l'extraterrestre. Nous n'avons plus besoin de votre aide.

- Je suis la gardienne de ses lieux, s'exclama-t-elle, avec colère. Je ne vous permettrai pas d'approcher la machine.

- Et comment m'en empêcherez-vous, dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'appareil.

- En plaçant des pièges autour de la machine.

Le docteur stoppa net, et avec précaution, il tourna sur lui-même et revint vers Myo et Joe. Une auréole de lumière presque aveuglante était littéralement émise de sa tête.

- Vous ne pourriez pas contrôler vos pensées, se choqua Myo. La police de la pensée va débarquer si vous ne calmez pas ça tout de suite.

- De quoi parlez-vous, demanda le docteur? Et pourquoi y a-t-il tant de lumière tout à coup?

- Docteur, reprit Joe. Cette lumière vient de vous. C'est très étrange.

- Bien sur qu'elle vient de lui, s'inquiéta Myo! Vous voulez qu'on parle de la machine, je suis d'accord, mais arrêtez ça tout de suite. Si la police de la pensée arrive ici, ils vont embarquer la machine.

- Mais c'est quoi cette police de la pensée? Et comment voulez-vous que j'arrête ça?

- ARRÊTEZ DE PENSER!

Myo était au bord de la panique.

- Je suis capable de tout, de presque tout… mais pas de ça, s'excusa le docteur. Qu'y a-t-il avec mes pensées?

À se moment, il y eut une explosion et la pièce se remplit de fumée. Des soldats vêtus comme des samouraïs japonais envahirent la pièce, en brandissant des katanas.

- Ils se sont introduit chez moi, les supplia Myo. J'ignore qui ils sont.

L'un d'eux retira son masque et examina l'auréole de lumière qui émanait du docteur.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite, ordonna-t-il, d'un ton dur.

- Je vous jure que j'ignore comment faire.

Sur son casque, il y avait une ouverture refermée par une petite porte. Le soldat ouvrit la petite porte, un rayon lumineux en sortit et frappa le docteur qui tomba inconscient.

Surprise, Joe brandit le katana qu'elle tenait toujours vers le soldat. Deux autres samouraïs bloquèrent son sabre et elle l'échappa sur le coup. Elle s'empressa de dégainer son fusil Taser et tira sur le soldat le plus proche et… rien. Son Taser était pourtant chargé, mais il n'avait émit qu'un faible déclic et aucun courant électrique n'en sortit. On lui confisqua son arme et deux soldats la maîtrisèrent.

- Capitaine, dit l'un d'eux à celui qui avait assommé le docteur. Elle n'émet pas.

Le capitaine s'approcha de Joe, éberlué. Cette dernière remarqua sur lui les même petites vapeurs qu'elle avait remarquées autour de la tête de Myo. Il était plus proche et elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait en fait de lumière, très faible et émise par sa tête.

Le capitaine examinait maintenant Joe des pieds à la tête.

- Qui êtes-vous, dit-il, et comment se fait-il que vous ne pensez pas?

- Je pense, se choqua Joe!

- Non, vous ne pensez pas du tout. Votre ami a commit le crime de trop penser, mais il n'y a pas de loi contre la pensée nulle. Ce genre de chose n'est pas normal. C'est même suspect. Nous vous embarquons tous les deux.


	6. Derrière les barreaux

- Comment penser peut être un crime, se choquait le docteur alors qu'il venait de se réveillé dans une cellule, attaché à une chaise et la tête coiffée d'un étrange casque qui bloquait la lumière qui aurait dû en sortir?

- Au moins vous, vous pensez, répliqua amèrement Joe, enfermée dans la cellule voisine. Je commençais à me faire à l'idée que j'étais un robot. Et maintenant…

- Joe, reprit son voisin de cellule. Vous allez bien?

- Je ne peux pas aller mal ou aller bien, je ne suis qu'une machine. Je ne fais que fonctionner.

Le docteur essaya d'étirer de tourner la tête pour voir comment était installée la policière, mais sans succès. Il reprit avec douceur.

- Ça répond à ma question, mais j'ai une autre question pour vous. Quand j'étais inconscient, avez-vous essayé d'utiliser votre Taser?

- Oui, mais…

- Il n'a pas fonctionné, même s'il était chargé, c'est bien ça?

- Comment avez-vous deviné?

- Je vous jure que vous pensez comme nous tous. Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi les autres ne le voient pas.

- Si vous pouvez trouver une bonne explication, je suis preneuse.

Il y avait un peu d'espoir dans sa voix.

- Je vous avez bien expliqué que dans un monde alternatif, les lois de la physique pouvaient être différentes. C'est bien le cas ici. Dans ce monde, la pensée génère de l'énergie et l'électricité telle que nous la connaissons n'existe pas. Voilà pourquoi ici, votre Taser n'est qu'un joujou inoffensif.

- Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi je ne produis pas de la lumière quand je pense… ou enfin, quand je crois penser.

- Réfléchissez Joe! Votre cerveau est électronique. Votre corps utilise de l'électricité pour vivre. Dans votre mode d'emploi, j'y ai lu que vous étiez équipées de micro-génératrices qui produisent de l'électricité à partir de l'oxygène que vous respirez, de l'eau et de la nourriture que vous absorbez, bref à partir de tout. Vous ne pouvez pas vivre sans électricité. Ce qui nous amène à la question :

- Comment est-ce que je survis présentement?

- Grâce à l'énergie de vos pensés. Vous n'en émettez pas parce que vous l'utilisez. Votre corps a su compenser au changement de réalité. Si vous ne pensiez pas, vous ne seriez qu'une mécanique inerte, comme votre Taser. Vous êtes un robot vraiment génial.

- Merci, hésita Joe.

- Ce sont vos concepteurs, qu'il faudrait féliciter; ils sont brillants.

Joe qui était affalée sur la banquette de sa cellule se releva. Sa cellule était plutôt dénudée. Il y avait une banquette, un seau et des barreaux à l'avant et elle ne voyait que grâce à une lumière blafarde venant des torches accrochées aux murs du corridor. Elle entendait la voix du docteur, mais ne pouvait le voir. Elle colla sa tête sur les barreaux pour tenter d'apercevoir le Seigneur du temps, mais elle ne vit que le bout de ses souliers au travers les barreaux de la cellule voisine.

- Je voulais dire merci pour l'explication. Je reviens dans le monde des vivants. Mais, il reste un autre problème à régler.

- Quoi, il y a encore quelque chose qui ne va pas avec vous. J'ai toujours votre mode d'emploi sur moi, mais je suis un peu pris. Je ne peux pas l'atteindre.

- Je parlais de vous. Comment vos pensées peuvent-elles générer autant d'énergie?

- J'ai vécu au moins 12 siècles. Avez-vous une idée de tout ce que j'ai accumulé là-dedans? Sans compter que je suis génial…

- Comment l'oublier, soupira Joe!

- Non, c'est vrai! Ça tourne toujours là-dedans et ça ne s'arrête jamais.

- Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas contrôler vos pensées!

- Non!

- Hé! Bien! Au moins, on vous a trouvé un défaut.

- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je gérais assez bien le problème, maugréa le Seigneur du temps.

- Avez-vous essayé la méditation?

- Il faut du temps pour méditer et moi je suis plutôt occupé.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué…

Elle se tut brusquement. L'écho d'une conversation lointaine se rapprochait.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'arrêter, mes pensées n'ont jamais dépassées le niveau légal.

- Vous n'êtes pas en état d'arrestation, mais sous enquête à cause de la machine que nous avons trouvée chez vous.

- Je veux voir mon avocat!

- Vous voulez le revoir! Il vient de partir.

- Je veux le revoir. Vous ne m'aviez pas parlé de cette histoire de machine.

Un soldat s'arrêta devant la cellule de Joe, accompagné de Myo et d'un homme vêtu élégamment. C'est avec lui qu'elle se disputait. Le soldat déverrouilla la porte et poussa cette dernière à l'intérieur. Quand le soldat et l'homme élégant se furent éloignés, Myo se tourna vers Joe.

- Vous auriez dû me dire que vous veniez de l'autre monde. Est-ce Yourm qui vous envoie?


	7. L'évasion

- Qui est Yourm, demanda Joe.

- Je crois qu'elle parle de votre patron adoré, répliqua le docteur de sa cellule.

- Forget? Il s'appelle donc Yourm. Non, il ne m'a pas envoyé, répondit enfin Joe. Nous sommes ici par accident.

- S'il y a eu un accident, cela veut dire que les choses se sont mal passées, soupira Myo.

- Et si vous nous expliquiez tout depuis le début, reprit le Seigneur du temps.

- Pas entre ces murs. Nous en reparlerons quand nous serons dans un endroit plus discret.

- Où voulez-vous que nous allions, s'impatienta Joe en montrant les barreaux.

- J'ai un aveu à vous faire : je n'ai pas d'avocat, reprit Myo avec mystère, par contre, j'ai beaucoup d'associés et quand ils nous auront sortis d'ici, nous reparlerons de tout ça.

À ce moment, une explosion retentit et la prison s'emplit de fumée. Un groupe de gens vêtus de noir, masqués et armés de katanas surgirent dans le corridor et firent sauter les barreaux des deux cellules. Sans avoir le temps de se remettre de leur arrestation, le docteur et Joe furent, à nouveau, enlevés par ces étranges ninjas.

11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11

Forget avait réuni tous ses associés chez lui. Ils étaient une quarantaine en tout et il avait été difficile de les retrouver puisqu'ils étaient éparpillés dans toute la ville. Il s'était servi de son service de police pour les retracer en trouvant un prétexte pour expliquer la couleur de leur peau et la raison de leur fausse arrestation. L'opération avait été longue, mais maintenant sa maison grouillait d'invités et il restait beaucoup à faire.

- Mes amis, dit-il assez fort pour que tous l'entendent. Nous avons réussi l'improbable, nous avons quitté notre monde à l'insu de ceux qui voulaient nous exploiter. Nous avons gagné.

Quelques cris de joie accueillirent ces propos.

- Cependant, nous avons un sérieux problème sur les bras.

Tout le monde se calma en attendant la suite.

- Le portail par où vous êtes passés n'a pas été fermé. La clé de ce portail était dans un robot qui a disparu. Si le portail n'est pas fermé d'ici deux jours, nos deux mondes seront détruits. Il faut retrouver ce robot. J'ai déjà mis la police de ce monde, que je dirige, en alerte. Ce robot m'était entièrement dévoué : aucune raison ne peut expliquer sa disparition.

Une jeune femme s'avança.

- Qu'y a-t-il Ady?

- Que se passe-t-il si le robot est passé dans notre monde? Peut-il refermer le portail de là-bas?

- Si elle trouve la machine, elle le pourrait, mais la marche à suivre est différente de celle pour laquelle elle a été programmée.

- Donc, aucune chance qu'elle ne le fasse.

- Soyez confiants, ce n'est pas un robot ordinaire. Elle est comme un être vivant : intelligente, créative et intuitive. Si quelqu'un peut réussir, que ce soit un robot, un humain, ou un des nôtre, c'est elle.


	8. Le tragique destin des Trop penseurs

Ils avaient été emmenés dans des carrioles sans chevaux dont la source d'énergie paraissait énigmatique. On leur banda les yeux et ils voyagèrent ainsi un long moment. Le bandeau du docteur paraissait plutôt grossier, par-dessus son casque métalique. Ce dernier avait voulu enlever ce couvre-chef, mais on le lui avait défendu. Il n'avait pas insisté, se rappelant qu'il est plus préférable de fuir dans la pénombre qu'accompagné d'une lanterne vivante.

Ils étaient quatre à l'intérieur de la carriole : le docteur, Myo, Joe et un ninja. Comme pour une carriole, un conducteur se trouvait à l'extérieur sur la cabine, mais au lieu de diriger un cheval, il portait un étrange casque sur la tête, connecté à la carriole et c'est bien ce qui semblait faire avancer le véhicule.

Les autres ninjas occupaient deux autres carrioles qui les encerclaient.

- Et si nous discutions maintenant, suggéra le Seigneur du temps. Dites-nous ce qui se passe.

- Venez-vous vraiment de l'autre monde?

- Oui, mon vaisseau a été aspiré par la fissure entre les réalités. Celle que Forget, je veux dire Yourm, a ouverte. C'est à vous.

- C'est une histoire compliquée, commença Myo. Tout ça, c'est la faute des sans-idées. Avant leur arrivé au pouvoir, tout allait bien. Nous étions libres de penser comme il nous plaisait. Cependant, cela amenait des inégalités sociales. Les bons penseurs étaient riches et les autres devaient leur acheter de l'énergie. Les sans-idées se sont fait élire en promettant que l'énergie serait partagée équitablement. La majorité de la population vota pour eux sans réaliser que leur promesse signifiait aussi que le fait de penser devenait tout à coup propriété du gouvernement.

Myo resta silencieuse pendant un moment. Comme elle avait les yeux bandés, Joe n'aurait pu dire si elle avait dû s'interrompre ou si elle était simplement perdue dans ses souvenirs.

- Très vite, les trop-penseurs devinrent hors-la-loi. On les pourchassait dès qu'ils émettaient trop de lumière. Les sans-idées ont même développé un détecteur d'énergie libre, c'est-à-dire d'énergie de la pensée. Les gens ne pouvaient même plus déverser leur trop plein de pensés seul dans leur maison sans voir surgir la police de la pensée. Les trop-penseurs furent emprisonnés dans une forteresse où, attachés à des casques, on récoltait l'énergie libre pour l'exploiter. Les sans-idées n'ont jamais voulu partager l'énergie : ils la voulaient pour eux seuls et en quantité suffisante pour faire fonctionner tous leurs appareils. Les carrioles dans lesquelles nous nous trouvons par exemple avancent très lentement. Nous n'avons pas assez d'énergie pour aller vite. Seuls les sans-idées peuvent voyager rapidement.

- Vous m'avez moi, coupa le docteur.

- Si nous vous utilisons, nous serons repérés. Nous vous avons évité la forteresse des trop-penseurs pour une raison bien plus important que celle d'aller plus vite.

- Il y a pourtant plus important, insista le docteur, et beaucoup pressant. Votre monde et le mien sont en danger.

- Vous pourrez discuter de cela avec Hélio quand nous serons arrivés.

- J'aimerais savoir qu'est-ce que Yourm à avoir dans cette histoire, poursuivit la policière, pourquoi a-t-il quitté son monde pour le mien?

- Yourm vient d'une famille de trop-penseurs. Sa fortune lui vient de là. Quand les sans-idées ont pris le pouvoir, ils ont arrêtés presque toute sa famille, qu'il n'a jamais revue. Il a toujours réussi à contrôler ses pensées, même si les sans-idées le surveillaient de près. Je crois qu'il portait un casque de sa confection quand il était seul, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu. Cependant, sans ses pensées brillantes, il n'aurait jamais pu développer ce plan de fuir dans un monde où l'énergie ne vient pas des pensés. La machine a été inventé par son père, mais il l'a perfectionnée et a tout planifié avec l'aide de la résistance, dont je fais partie. Il est parti en éclaireur de l'autre côté et pendant ce temps-là, nous avons planifié la libération des prisonniers. Nous les avons cachés loin de la police de la pensée, mais c'était pour eux une seconde prison. Ils ne pouvaient aller nulle part sans risquer d'être arrêté.

- Jusqu'à tout récemment.

- Yourm nous a laissé un appareil lui permettant de détecter l'ouverture de la fissure, il en avait un autre avec lui.

- Qu'il a placé en moi, se rappela Joe.

- Quand la fissure s'est ouverte, nous avons donnés des combinaisons de traversée aux trop-penseurs et ils sont partis de l'autre côté.

- C'est ce que Forget attendait, réfléchit le docteur. Il avait besoin d'un détecteur vivant qui irait l'avertir immédiatement et non d'un appareil qu'il consulterait à tout moment.

- C'est-à-dire moi, conclut Joe.

- Il y a surement autre chose, s'exclama le docteur. Forcément! Forget avait besoin d'être averti rapidement à cause du danger que représente la fissure. Il fallait agir vide. L'ouvrir pour laisser passer les réfugier et la refermer immédiatement. Oui, vous lui êtes utile, mais pourquoi ne vous a-t-il pas donné l'information nécessaire pour refermer le portail?

- Nous sommes arrivés les interrompit Myo. Vous pouvez retirer vos bandeaux. Hélio vous attend.


	9. Une vieille prophétie

Le docteur et la policière furent amenés dans une mine très profonde. Après être descendu dans un monte-charge pendant une sombre éternité, ils furent conduits dans une vaste salle, creusée dans le rock et aménagée avec des lits de camps et des caisses de denrées empilées au fond de la pièce. L'endroit était rustique et visiblement, un groupe important avait dû y vivre pendant longtemps.

Assis à une vieille table en bois, au fond de la pièce, plusieurs personnes discutaient. L'un d'eux avait, autour de la tête, une petite auréole de lumière; rien de comparable à la lanterne vivante qu'était devenu le docteur, mais surement trop lumineuse pour les sans-idées. Quand ce dernier vit les nouveaux venu, il se leva et marcha dans leur direction.

- Soyez les bienvenues! Je suis Hélio… Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit-il alors en regardant Joe. Vous n'émettez absolument rien. Comment faites-vous?

- C'est compliqué, répondit-elle.

Hélio se tourna alors vers le docteur.

- Vous pouvez enlever votre casque, maintenant. Ici, nous sommes à une profondeur où ils ne peuvent nous détecter.

Le Seigneur du temps porta les mains à sa tête et retira lentement le casque. En un instant, la caverne au complet fut illuminée, comme en plein jour. La plupart des gens tournèrent la tête, pour ne pas être éblouit. Le docteur remit le casque.

- C'est plus que je l'imaginais, murmura Hélio après un long moment de silence. Il n'y a pas de doute possible : vous êtes l'élu.

- De quoi parlez-vous?

- À un temps de répression, un étranger venu de loin libérera les penseurs de l'oppression. Il sera lui-même le plus grand penseur jamais vu.

- Ceci est une vieille prophétie, ajouta Myo à la citation d'Hélio. Plus personne ne s'y intéressait avant l'avènement des sans-idées.

- Est-ce la prophétie complète, demanda le docteur?

- Vous n'y croyez tout de même pas, s'insurgea Josianne.

- Beaucoup de prophéties ne sont que des mots en l'air, reprit le docteur, mais parfois, il arrive que l'univers s'ouvre un moment pour révéler un secret. À ce moment, les barrières même du temps tombent.

- Vous oubliez la machine. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous.

- Quelle machine, demanda Hélio?

- La machine de Yourm, celle qui l'a conduit dans notre monde et qui nous a amenée ici. Nous devons y avoir accès sinon nos deux mondes seront détruits.

- Ça risque d'être difficile, les sans-idées ont découvert son existence. Ils doivent être en train de la déplacer maintenant.

- Et les pièges que vous avez placés autour, demanda le docteur?

Myo paru gênée.

- Je suis la gardienne de cette machine et vous étiez un intrus. Il fallait bien que j'improvise.

- Dans ce cas, je peux vous rassurer, la machine ne peut pas être déplacée maintenant que la fissure est ouverte. Les forces d'attractions en marche sont si puissantes que rien ne pourrait la faire bouger.

- Dans ce cas, elle sera bien gardée. Mais comme c'est chez moi, je connais l'endroit. Nous aurons l'avantage.

- Nous pourrions nous organiser pour vous ramener à la machine.

- Bon, conclus le docteur, il ne reste qu'à trouver la prophétie complète et nous pourrons y aller.

11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11

Forget avait transformé sa maison en camps de base et à tout instant, des informations lui provenaient de tous côtés; d'abord de la police, ensuite de ses alliés maquillés en humains. Tous recherchaient Joe, mais personne ne l'avait trouvée. D'autres informations lui venaient d'une source un peu moins sure, mais du moins très active : la télévision.

« Voici un nouveau bulletin de nouvelles, dit soudain le lecteur de nouvelle. Les étranges phénomènes atmosphériques dont nous avons été témoins ne font que s'intensifier depuis ce matin. De nouveaux orages magnétiques ont été aperçus un peu partout dans l'hémisphère nord. Le professeur Sansterre de l'observatoire du mont Mégantique sera notre invitée après la pause pour nous expliquer ces phénomènes inédits. »

- Yourm?

Forget mit la télévision en sourdine et se tourna vers son amie Ady.

- Que veux-tu?

- Ça ressemble à la vieille prophétie, t'en souviens-tu?

- Ce n'est qu'un mythe.

- Et pourtant, je la connais par cœur :

« Il y aura un temps de peur, où les pensées seront interdites. Un autre monde s'ouvrira pour nous sauver, mais il sera notre perte. En ce temps de répression, un étranger venu de loin libérera les penseurs de l'oppression. Il sera lui-même le plus grand penseur jamais vu. Il trouvera la source du cœur et il reconstruira la pensée à sa façon. »

- Ce n'est qu'un mythe, Ady.

- Et pourtant la première partie semble s'être réalisée et tout porte à croire que quelqu'un de ce monde doit traverser dans le nôtre et le sauver. Serait-ce ce robot dont tu nous as fait l'éloge?

- Si c'était le cas, la prophétie parlerait d'une étrangère et non d'un étranger et je ne crois pas qu'elle soit la plus grande penseuse jamais vue. Mais je connais quelqu'un… en fait, c'est plutôt elle qui le connait. Il pourrait correspondre à l'Élu de la prophétie. C'est même le seul être que j'aie rencontré qui soit assez brillant pour être ce penseur. On l'appelle le docteur.

- Si c'est le cas, nous cherchons ce robot pour rien ici. Elle est dans notre monde avec ce docteur.

- Ce n'est qu'un mythe.

- Qu'en sais-tu? Il ne faut pas prendre de risques. Il faut envoyer quelqu'un de l'autre côté pour vérifier. Je suis volontaire.

- Non, soupira le policier. Reste ici et supervise les recherches. Je vais y aller.

Il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le placard où il avait mis les tenues de traversée.


	10. Géronimo

- Il trouvera la source du cœur et il reconstruira la pensée à sa façon, répéta le docteur. Mais ça ne veut rien dire!

- Tout le reste s'est réalisé pourtant, risqua Joe.

- Je croyais que vous ne croyiez pas à ses balivernes.

Joe et le docteur étaient de nouveau dans la carriole et en route vers une villa voisine de l'endroit où se trouvait la machine. Joe portait des vêtements noirs, comme les ninjas, tandis que le docteur avec accepté de porter un manteau noir par-dessus son veston. En plus, il portait toujours son casque.

- J'essaie de vous aider. D'ailleurs, en quoi cette prophétie pourrait nous aider? Si c'est ce qui doit se passer, alors cela se passera ainsi de toute façon.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Quand une prophétie est prononcée, c'est parce qu'une information doit être transmise à quelqu'un à un moment crucial. Cette dernière partie, incompréhensible, est peut-être la clé même du problème.

- La source du cœur, réfléchi Joe, c'est plutôt énigmatique. Est-ce que, dans ce monde, le cœur peut aussi désigner le centre des émotions? Ou si la prophétie parle bêtement d'une pompe à sang?

Le docteur tourna son regard vers Myo.

- Quelle pompe à sang, répliqua Myo? Le cœur est le centre des émotions, vous utilisez pourtant les mêmes mots que nous.

- Pas vraiment, reprit le docteur. Nous ne parlons pas la même langue, mon vaisseau traduit pour nous. Il a pris le mot cœur parce qu'il convenait mieux au sens.

- Donc, la pensée et les émotions sont peut-être liées dans cette histoire.

- Quand un penseur est en colère, il génère plus d'énergie, admit Myo.

- Et quand il est amoureux, que se produit-il?

- J'avoue que ce n'est pas simple. Certains produise moins d'énergie et d'autres plus.

- L'amour est un sentiment incontrôlable, reprit le Gallifreyien, parfois mêlé avec du désir, de la jalousie et d'autres émotions contradictoires. C'est difficile de deviner ce qui se passe, mais je crois qu'un amour pur, complètement absout des autres émotions absorberait le trop plein d'énergie. Peut-être lié aux endorphines qui se dégagent et qui réagissent avec…

- Vous vous égarez, l'interrompit la policière. On ne peut pas amener les gens à tomber amoureux pour les protéger des sans-idées.

La carriole s'arrêta brusquement.

- Nous ne sommes pas arrivé, murmura Myo. Je vais voir ce qui se passe.

Elle ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil dehors et poussa un petit cri.

- Venez voir!

Le docteur et Joe se précipitèrent vers la porte. Le coin du ciel qu'ils pouvaient voir était consteller d'éclairs lumineux, mais les éclairs partaient du sol pour étendre leur zigzags vers le ciel. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. La scène avait de quoi inquiéter. Le docteur sortit de la carriole.

- Où allez-vous?

- Ça s'accélère expliqua le voyageur du temps, et nous avons très peu de temps devant nous. Nous devons faire vite!

Sur ce, il monta au côté du cocher et retira son casque pour mettre celui du cocher sur sa tête. Il se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes qui le regardaient avec un air hébétée.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous accrocher, leur cria-t-il. Géronimo!


	11. La source du coeur

La capitaine Pao de la police de la pensée, était resté près de l'étrange machine. Toutes leurs tentatives pour la déplacer avaient échoué et Pao n'était pas habitué à ce quelque chose lui résiste. Il en avait donc appelé à ses supérieurs qui lui avaient ordonné de garder la machine en attendant leur décision.

Il aurait aimé la faire exploser, ainsi le problème de sa présence serait réglé définitivement, mais, qui sait : peut-être pourrait-elle être utile aux sans-idées. Faire partie de cette élite comportait de nombreux avantages. La machine représentait peut-être un nouvel atout qu'il valait mieux ne pas voir tomber entre les mains des rebelles.

Il était accompagné d'une dizaine de gardes. Ils avaient dû réparer les dommages faits au plafond quand ils avaient arrêté le trop-penseur et ils gardaient maintenant la machine. Deux hommes étaient postés dehors et les autres se tenaient autour de la machine. Un des gardes de faction à l'extérieur entra en trombe.

- Monsieur, vous devriez voir ça.

- Si vous me parlez de ce phénomène électromagnétique, je suis au courant.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Une carriole vient vers nous à toute vitesse.

- Ça doit être la relève.

- Non. Pas à cette vitesse-là. Ça double la vitesse de la police.

- C'est impossible! À moins que… non! Ils n'auraient pas osé.

Il se précipitait vers l'escalier quand un bruit fracassant le figea sur place. Quelques instants plus tard, cinq personnes vêtues de noirs entrèrent dans la pièce. Trois étaient armés de katanas.

- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas avoir de katanas, s'insurgeait Joe? J'ai déjà fait de l'escrime. Je sais m'en servir.

- Vous n'en aurez pas besoin, trancha le docteur.

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas : ils m'ont pris mon Taser en prison.

- Qui ne fonctionne pas ici, ne l'oubliez pas.

- Je sais, mais l'avoir sur moi me rassure.

- Est-ce que je vous interromps, leur demanda Pao?

- Ho! C'est vrai, la police de la pensée… J'ai confisqué ce casque à votre garde de faction dehors. Il faut dire que mes trois amis révolutionnaires ont fait tout le travail, mais rassurez-vous, votre garde va bien, il est juste un peu ligoté. Je trouve ces casques de police intéressant parce qu'ils concentrent l'énergie libre. Vous en faites une arme redoutable. Il suffit d'ouvrir la petite fenêtre au milieu du front.

En disant cela, il porta sa main à son casque.

- Avec l'énergie que mes pensées produisent, je n'ai pas envie de voir ce que je pourrais faire comme dégâts.

En entendant ça, les gardes se désarmèrent des sabres jusqu'aux casques, les ninjas s'empressèrent de ramasser le tout et de rassembler les gardes dans un coin de la pièce.

- Ce n'est pas juste, reprit Joe, je suis la seule qui ne soit pas armée.

- Tout peut être une arme, ça dépend de la façon dont on l'utilise. Et j'aime bien que mes idées soient une arme. En fait, c'est ça mon arme : mes idées. Ça l'a toujours été et non un vulgaire casque de ferraille.

En disant ça, il retira son casque. L'endroit fut à nouveau éclairé d'une lumière éclatante.

- Ça s'est empiré, s'étonna Pao, je n'ai jamais vu une telle chose. Comment pouvez-vous penser à ce point?

- C'est le danger, la prison, deux mondes à sauver, une prophétie à décrypter : ça me stimule au plus haut point.

- Mais qui êtes-vous donc?

- C'est le docteur, s'écria soudain une voix. Et moi, je suis le propriétaire de ce domaine. Que faites-vous chez moi?

Du fond de la pièce, près de la machine, une forme vêtue d'une combinaison bleue avança vers le groupe. Il retira son masque.

- Chef Forget, s'exclama Joe!

- Protecteur Yourm, ajouta Myo!

- Pas le temps pour les retrouvailles, coupa le docteur. Yourm ou Forget, peu importe, savez-vous comment fermer la fissure?

- Je suis ici pour ça. Joe, venez avec moi.

Joe se tourna vers le docteur. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête que Forget remarqua.

- Elle ne me fait plus confiance. Je vous le dois surement, docteur.

- Vous vous le devez, coupa Joe. Vous m'avez menti.

- Vous saurez bientôt pourquoi. Mais avant, nous devons nous dépêcher : tendez vos deux mains vers la machine.

Joe obéit malgré ses réticences. Les vibrations provenant de la machine diminuèrent.

- Marchez vers elle en gardant les mains tendues.

Plus elle approchait et plus les vibrations diminuaient. Quand elle toucha la machine, cette dernière s'était éteinte.

- C'est fait, dit Forget. Le danger est écarté.

Le docteur utilisa son tournevis sonique pour vérifier par lui-même.

- C'est exact, la fissure se referme.

- Maintenant, expliquez-moi, reprit Joe en se plantant devant son patron. Pourquoi aviez-vous besoin d'un robot tel que moi?

- Je n'avais pas besoin d'un robot comme vous. Un modèle A24 m'aurait satisfait. C'est un robot de base, à apparence humaine, sans aucune personnalité.

- C'est pourtant ce que je suis, remarqua la policière avec amertume, la parfaite servante. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une machine. Je ne suis pas vivante, je ne suis qu'une imitation de la vie.

- Josianne, dit doucement le docteur. Vous êtes beaucoup plus que ça. J'ai essayé de vous l'expliquer plusieurs fois. Je crois qu'il va falloir que vous le voyiez par vous-même. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. C'est le réglage 123A312, il me semble.

Il prit son tournevis sonique et la sonda des pieds à la tête. Puis, il modifia les réglages sur son tournevis et, après quelques ratées, ce dernier projeta une image holographique de Joe, mais cette image montrait plus que sa silhouette. On voyait l'intérieur de son corps, tel un rayon-x d'une qualité inégalée. Et ce que cette image montrait, c'était des milliards de nano-robots qui circulait dans les différentes partie de son corps, exactement comme un système sanguin. Une lumière émanait de toutes les ramifications de son corps et chaque mouvement de Joe, était annoncé par des flashs lumineux, comme si son cerveau communiquait de façon ultra rapide. Ce cerveau, d'ailleurs, était un chef d'œuvre. Le docteur dû zoomer sur cette organe pour y montrer tout l'action qui s'y passait dans cet univers microscopique; toutes les connections d'énergies s'activaient et se désactivaient comme un orchestre bien dirigé : tout semblait tellement vivant.

- C'est magnifique, articula enfin Joe après un long moment!

- Ne voyez-vous pas? Vous êtes le robot le plus perfectionné que j'aie jamais rencontré, peut-être à l'exception de ce robot métamorphe qui était dirigé par un équipage d'humains miniaturisés : vraiment génial! Je vous raconterez cette histoire un autre jour. Ce que j'essaie de vous expliquer : il y a un moment où la technologie atteint ce niveau de perfectionnement où elle se confond avec la vie. Vous en êtes à ce niveau, Josianne. N'en doutez jamais.

- Alors pourquoi moi, reprit Joe en se tournant vers Forget. J'ai dû vous coûter une vraie fortune.

- J'ai ramené de mon monde des minéraux qui sont rares dans le vôtre. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu me permettre un modèle Aztar. C'était la seule solution pour vous sauver la vie.

- Je ne comprends pas : me sauver ou me créer.

- Vous rappelez-vous ce terrible accident qui a couté la vie à vos parents?

- Cela fait partit des faux souvenirs que vous m'avez implantés.

- Vos souvenirs ont été modifiés, mais pas inventés. Il y avait bien une humaine du nom de Josianne Tessier. Elle était dans la voiture et elle a survécu à l'accident. J'étais sur les lieux, je venais de commencer à travailler dans la police. Je l'ai sortie de la voiture et j'ai regardé partir l'ambulance. Ensuite, je suis allée la voir à l'hôpital. Elle est restée dans le coma pendant plusieurs mois avant de rejoindre ses parents. J'ai eu le temps de changer ma commande pour un robot qui puisse non seulement ressembler à un humain, mais se sentir humain et j'ai demandé un transfert de mémoire. La procédure était nouvelle et très coûteuse, mais ça a fonctionné.

- Je possède donc les souvenirs de cette fille dont je porte le nom.

- Joe II, reprit le docteur, vous êtes cette fille. C'est la mémoire de ce qu'on a vécu qui fait de nous ce qu'on est. Nous sommes la somme de nos expériences. La vérité est que vous avez déjà été humaine, mais vous avez eu besoin d'une greffe de corps, et par chance, un ami vous a trouvé la prothèse idéale.

- Je suis humaine, murmura Joe, alors que les larmes lui venait aux yeux.

- Pour moi, vous l'avez toujours été, ajouta Forget. Je ne vous ai jamais considérée comme ma possession, sauf au moment où j'ai eu besoin de vous, pour sauver les miens.

- Vous auriez pu me le dire.

- Je voulais vous éviter de vivre la crise d'identité que vous venez de traverser.

Joe se tourna vers le docteur. Quelque chose semblait différente.

- Docteur, vous faiblissez.

- Je me sens très bien, au contraire.

- Non, je parle de la lumière autour de votre tête.

Yourm pivota vers les autres témoins de la scène.

- Vous n'émettez pas de lumière. Que se passe-t-il?

- Pourtant, je peux vous garantir que je pense, objecta un des ninjas.

- Que se passe-t-il, s'exclama le docteur en se donnant une claque sur le front? C'est en rapport avec la prophétie : « Il trouvera la source du cœur et il reconstruira la pensée à sa façon. » Vous aviez raison Joe. Il s'agit d'une émotion, d'une émotion pure. L'émotion que nous venons de vivre a inhibé l'intensité lumineuse.

- Mais comment s'est-elle propagée aux autres?

- Par la télépathie bien sûr. Yourm, y a-t-il des télépathes dans votre monde?

- Avant de venir dans votre monde, j'ignorais même ce mot.

- Je suis télépathe et bien involontairement, j'ai transmis une émotion autour de moi, mais ce n'est pas tout. La puissance de mes pensées et leur énergie amplifiée par l'onde de choc produite par la fermeture de la fissure a répandu cette émotion sur toute la planète et ça a provoqué un changement brutal dans chaque cerveau. En fait, c'est la façon dont l'énergie est diffusée qui a changé, elle se dissipe maintenant au lieu de s'accumuler autour de votre tête.

- Vous vous moquez de moi, s'insurgea le capitaine Pao!

- Vous pourrez le vérifier par vous-même. Le phénomène est planétaire.

- Vous nous privez de notre énergie principale, les conséquences seront terribles pour notre société.

- Bien sûr que non! L'énergie est toujours là, belle et puissante; cependant, elle n'est plus apparente même pour vos détecteurs, voilà tout. Pour alimenter vos centrales, il vous faudra des volontaires et non des prisonniers. Ça risque de changer l'ordre des choses.


	12. Un nouveau départ

La fissure se refermait, mais elle n'était pas complètement fermée. Ce qui donna le temps au docteur, à bord du Tardis, de revenir dans le bon univers, en ramenant avec lui Josianne et Forget-Yourm. Ce dernier avait décidé de revenir pour aider les réfugiés de son monde à s'installer sur Terre. Car, même si la fissure n'était pas encore complètement refermée, ils ne pouvaient revenir, n'ayant pas bénéficié du traitement de choc que le docteur avait fait subir à leur population.

- Au fait, demanda Joe au docteur. L'émotion qui a été transmise à la planète, elle venait de vous, pas de nous. C'est vous le télépathe aux pensées flamboyantes.

- C'est tout à fait vrai.

- Serait-ce indiscret de vous demander quelle émotion a provoqué cet effet si spectaculaire?

- Il s'agit d'une émotion très simple et très pure. Et non, ce n'est pas de l'amour. Cette émotion est trop complexe.

- Alors?

- Qu'y a-t-il de si simple et de si pure qu'on en oublie momentanément tout le reste? Pensez-y?

- Je ne vois pas quoi, si ce n'est pas l'amour.

- C'est la joie, tout simplement, dans ce cas, la joie de vous voir enfin accepter votre condition.

- Vous avez raison, compris Joe. C'est une émotion très simple et très pure, mais si je comprends bien, c'est grâce à moi que vous avez éprouvé cette joie et ainsi sauvé ce monde de l'oppression des sans-idées.

- Bien sûr, c'était vous la « source du cœur » de la prophétie.

Joe s'accrocha à la console au moment où le Tardis était fortement secoué, mais elle avait l'esprit engagé dans une grande réflexion.

- Je comprends maintenant ce que vous vouliez me dire, la dernière fois que vous avez essayé de me convaincre de vous accompagner. Quand on voyage dans le temps et dans l'espace comme vous le faites, on peut toujours faire une différence et changer les choses pour beaucoup de gens; plus que moi, qui se contente de longues enquêtes pour arrêter un seul criminel à la fois.

Le Tardis fut secoué une dernière fois, puis devint silencieux.

- Nous sommes arrivés, dit le docteur. Chef-inspecteur Forget, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec votre protégée.

- Je serai dehors, dit-il.

Quand le chef de police eut refermé la porte, le Seigneur du temps se retourna vers la jeune femme.

- Étiez-vous en train de me dire que cette fois, enfin, vous voudriez bien m'accompagner?

- J'y songe sérieusement.

- Et votre travail? Et votre taser, votre badge?

- Ce qui me retenait ici, c'était Forget et la mission qu'il avait pour moi. Il était important pour lui que je sois présente au moment crucial et d'une façon, je le sentais. Maintenant que tout est terminé, j'ai une envie folle d'accepter votre offre.

- Même si elle n'est plus valable?

- Que voulez-vous dire, s'inquiéta Joe?

- Ne vous êtes-vous pas demandé ce qui est arrivé à Amy? Pourquoi n'est-elle plus là?

Josianne lança sur le docteur un regard inquiet.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Amy! Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit?

- Il n'est rien arrivé à Amy, parce que je l'ai ramenée chez elle avant que quelque chose n'arrive. Il est de plus en plus dangereux de voyager avec moi.

- Croyez-vous que le métier que je pratique est sans danger?

Sans répondre, le docteur sortit le mode d'emploi de Joe de son veston. Il allait le lui remettre, mais sur une inspiration soudaine, il l'ouvrit et le feuilleta rapidement.

- En fait, vous pourriez être exactement la compagne qu'il me faut. Vous êtes plus résistante qu'un humain, vous n'êtes jamais malade, vous triplez leur espérance de vie et vous avez une garantie de 50 ans. Je n'ai jamais voyagé avec quelqu'un qui avait une garantie, même celle de K9 était échue.

Joe regarda le docteur d'un air sévère et tendit la main.

- Quoi! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

- Docteur!

À regret, il lui remit le mode d'emploi. La policière le regarda en souriant.

- Si je comprends bien, avec ma garantie, je peux vous accompagner?

- Tout à fait! Du moins, pour quelques voyages.

Dans un geste tout à fait, inattendue, Joe lui sauta au cou.

- Très bien, reprit le docteur après cette séance imprévue de câlins avec un robot. Où allons-nous?

- Avant de partir, je voudrais prendre congé de mon mentor qui est toujours de l'autre côté de la porte. Ensuite, il faudrait que j'aille chez moi pour chercher mon deuxième taser.

- Vous n'en aurez pas besoin, rouspéta le docteur.

- Il y a de vieilles habitudes qui sont difficiles à perdre. Et vous m'avez bien dit que c'était dangereux.

- Je n'ai pas d'arme moi et je fais ça depuis longtemps.

- Vous avez bien vos idées et vous avez raison, c'est une arme redoutable : pour quelqu'un tel que vous.

- Justement, il me vient une excellente idée : rendez-moi ce mode d'emploi. Si je dois voyager avec un robot armé, il vaut mieux que je garde ça.

À regret, Joe lui remit le livret.

- Au fait, est-ce que vous venez de dire que mon espérance de vie triple celles des humains?


End file.
